


A Lover's Warmth

by DontYouHateItWhen



Category: Grandview University
Genre: M/M, boring as hell, it was based off a prompt i got and i butchered it, this was stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 08:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16783642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontYouHateItWhen/pseuds/DontYouHateItWhen
Summary: Vaughn comes home angry and soaked.





	A Lover's Warmth

The soft pitter patter of rain on windows normally calmed Daeqen. He would lie down and listen to the sky’s tears, watch the Earth receive its natural drink. He would let it be the music filling the silence as he studied slides, or when he was cooking dinner with his boyfriend. Tonight was different. The longer the rain went on, the bigger his worry grew.

It had been hours since Vaughn left to go shopping. Daeqen looked at the clock. The best estimate he had for the time passed was 4 and a half hours, give or take a few minutes. It doesn’t normally take Vaughn this long, rain or no rain. He hadn’t even returned any calls or texts

He paced the living room. Any attempt to calm his nerves just made it worse. He considered calling Navan. No, that would just scare them both even more. There was nothing for him to do, to get in touch with his boyfriend or to calm himself. 

His ears perked up. Footsteps. And right outside their door. He gasped in relief when Vaughn walked in the door. His hands were empty, and he was soaked to the bone. Steam was practically rising from his body.   
“Oh, I was worried sick!” Daeqen sighed, “Thank the gods, you’re alright. Why didn’t you return my calls?”

Vaughn glared daggers at him, and Daeqen shrunk back. “The lines are down,” He spat. 

It had been a while since Vaughn had been as angry as he was. The last time it happened, they had been fighting… Daeqen shook his head. There was no way for those two to be back.

“I’m sorry, love, if I’m bothering you. Do you want a towel?” 

Vaughn’s expression softened. “Please.”

Daeqen went back to the bathroom to hunt up towels. Vaughn shrugged off his waterlogged coat and hung it to dry. 

Graciously, he accepted the offering of towels. With two of the towels spread across the couch and one around his shoulders, he curled up. Daeqen leaned over the back. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Vaughn grumbled. “It was shit. Literally no store had what I was looking for. I’m starting to think it doesn’t exist. On top of that, the rain caught me. I’m soaked down to my underwear.”

Daeqen walked around the couch and sat next to him. He rested his head on his shoulder. “If they’re soaked, then take them off.”

Vaughn lightly smacked him, “Control yourself, faerie boy”

Daeqen rolled his eyes. “But seriously, go take a hot shower, warm up. I can make you some soup.”

“Not tomato.” Vaughn said as he stood up, “I don’t understand how you can eat it, it tastes like crap.”

“You’re biased, Mr. Carnivore.” Daeqen stuck his tongue out. Vaughn flicked his ear before heading off to the bathroom. 

The distinct sound of running water overpowered the rain. Daeqen went into the kitchen and dug around in the pantry. What soup did they even have? Of course, tomato. They had no chicken, minestrone could probably satisfy Vaughn’s request. He followed the instructions on the can and kept it in the microwave while he waited for Vaughn to come out.

Vaughn didn’t bother clothing himself. He slicked back his wet hair and walked into the kitchen nude. Daeqen choked on the water he had taken from the fridge. 

“What? Don’t like the view?” Vaughn put his arms behind his head and struck a pose, tail swinging lazily behind him. 

Daeqen held his hand up to block his vision. He felt his face burning. “Not exactly the time right now!”

Vaughn laughed. “Fine, fine.” He walked out of the kitchen and down the hall to the bedroom. 

Daeqen fanned his face. At least Vaughn was in a good mood again. He took the soup into the living room when Vaughn called to him that he was now clothed. Daeqen was thankful that he was. 

“What do you have for me?” Vaughn asked, eyeing the bowl.

“Soup, idiot.”

“Wow, rude.”

Vaughn accepted his food, and let Daeqen curl up into his side. They switched on the TV to fill the silence. Vaughn’s attention was on the random program that was on, but Daeqen was looking elsewhere. Vaughn was always so handsome, even angry and soaked or naked in their kitchen. 

With the bowl empty, Vaughn wrapped his arm around Daeqen’s shoulders and his tail around his ankle. The warmth was lovely. Daeqen’s fingers lightly scratching at his scalp as he ran his fingers through his hair was near hypnotic. Daeqen only noticed that his boyfriend was falling asleep when a horn stabbed his cheek. He got up, spread a blanket over him, and moved to an armchair.


End file.
